


Maybe I'll Catch Fire, Or Maybe An Angel Will Save Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Songfic, attempted suicide, nonspecific reader gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Maybe I'll Catch Fire by Alkaline Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll Catch Fire, Or Maybe An Angel Will Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I was in a mood and yeah...  
> Please don't commit suicide, it's not hella, and I don't mean to romanticise suicide I just kind of... nyar.

_ This house is full of ears but I can’t talk to anyone _

You stand on the patio of your apartment and take a drag on your cigarette, almost hoping to

talk yourself down from this.

_ They’ve heard this one a thousand times _

Maybe one of your angels will show up right before you hit the ground and catch you.

_ Most exciting thing I do, hang half way out a third floor window _

You throw off your hoodie into your bedroom and stretch your arms.

_ Maybe throw lit cigarettes down _

You put out your cigarette and pull out a marker. “Follow the white rabbit” you hope someone

figures out your tattoo and looks in your copy of Alice In Wonderland and finds your suicide

note.

_And maybe I’ll catch fire something warm to hold me_

 

You climb over the rail and just stand there for a minute, taking in the dark rainy sky. Normally

you would love days like today, but you were just so damn tired, and nothing seemed to help.

 

_ Something pure to burn away the darkness that hides inside my mind _

You let go and fall. Everything feels like it’s in slow motion and you close your eyes.

_ All that evil shit’s not hard to find I guess I only claim to be nice _

_ _

You don’t hit the ground. Why aren’t you hitting the ground? Are you dead? You hear the

flapping of wings. God damn it you didn’t actually want to be saved… or did you?

_ This house is full of eyes but I can’t look at anyone _

You open your eyes to see Gabriel sitting next to you on the floor of your bedroom crying into

your shoulder

_ They’ve seen this face a thousand times _

“Why Y/n, why would you try to do that?” he hugs you and you start sobbing too

_ Most relaxing thing I do, hang half way out a third floor window _

“I don- I don’t know… Gabriel I’m just so fucking tired… I don’t know what to do.”

_ And look at rocks if I fall out _

 

He just keeps hugging you, the two of you crying into eachother’s shoulders, he’s rubbing

your back and you’re just holding onto his shirt.

_Well, maybe I’ll fall hard something tough to break me_

“Next time you feel like that pray to me, don’t just… don’t just try to fall…”

_ Something sharp to rip into my insides and bleed out all that pain _

“I’m so sorry…”

_ Sorry I don’t even know your name I guess for me it’s easy this way _

“Please just talk to me, please… please…. please…”

_ Maybe I’ll catch fire something warm to hold me _

He keeps saying please and you keep crying, you’re both messes, but it’s ok, because you’re

alive, and that’s better than being on the ground ten stories down.

 

_ Something pure to burn away the darkness that hides inside my mind _

 

You fall asleep like this, you and your angel.

_ All that evil shit’s not hard to find I guess I only claim to be nice _

_ _

You wake up curled up against him in your bed with an incredibly fluffy blanket wrapped

around you, hks hand is stroking your hair and he’s nibbling at a chocolate bar. “You better

share…” you sleepily grumble with a soft smile.

“Of course I’ll share.” he passes you the bar with a light kiss to the top of your head. Thank

god for this angel.


End file.
